


the unsexiest thought you can have

by grif (thebadguyswin)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, i deadass just thought this was such a boyfriends conversation to have, i wrote this in 45 minutes start to finish, nobody @ me like oMg htey hAVE s/os yr SCUM like chill i know, straight up trevor/jeremy are boyfriends, this is a boyfriends AU, trevor doesn't come in his own mouth but jeremy is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadguyswin/pseuds/grif
Summary: Trevor's business meeting runs late.





	the unsexiest thought you can have

Jeremy's fingers drum on the steering wheel. He'd never heard the song on the radio playing, but, nevertheless, he keeps in time to the rhythm with ease. Jeremy is good and picking up beats and making them his own.

Austin is hot and sunny. Too hot and sunny. Boston born and bred, Jeremy still finds this weather tough to deal with in the summer. He misses cooler weather, and snow, and being able to wear thick, cosy jumpers all the time. Austin, Texas means heat and humidity and sweating through his vest and onto his t-shirt. The only remedy to the issue of sweat patches is to wear black, which overall makes the overheating problem worse, or white, which risks yellowed sweat stains and seeing his tank top shine through the paler material.

Jeremy can't win. And sitting in his car in the parking lot of the Rooster Teeth offices, waiting for his boyfriend, on the hottest day of the year so far, really doesn't feel like winning at all.

When beads of sweat start to roll down his temples, he turns the key in the ignition and lets the engine run so the AC can kick in. Jeremy removes his sunglasses for a second to wipe his face on the hem of his shirt. If he hadn't shaved his head, purple dye would be staining his headrest, that's for sure. He wishes there were a breeze, but the still air means cracking a window would do nothing but let the sun's rays directly burn his skin.

More importantly, Jeremy's boyfriend needs to _hurry the fuck up and finish his god damn important special business meeting and get his skinny but fine ass out here and into the car so they can get home and enjoy some sweet Blue Apron TM foods_.

Jeremy sighs indignantly, and continues to tap his fingers along to whatever is playing on the radio.

Fortunately for him, the song doesn't even finish before the door to the building opens, and a tall, slim figure scurries out into the sunlight. Jeremy squints, and he spies bleached hair.

"Finally." He breathes. He unlocks the passenger door and waits for Trevor to reach the car. Radio off, sunglasses back on.

Trevor opens the door and slides into the car beside Jeremy. "Sorry, meeting ran over." He huffs and clicks his seatbelt into place.

"How was your meeting?" Jeremy smiles.

Trevor pouts. "Okay, I guess." He scowls and crosses his arms.

Jeremy puts the car into gear and pulls out of the car park. He looks over at Trevor, who sits huddled and hunched over. He's still frowning. No "how are you" or "what are we eating tonight," so Jeremy knows something is wrong.

"What's up, baby?" He coos, clicking his tongue when he sees Trevor wrinkle his nose and shake his head in response. "What's wrong? Budget cuts? Technical issues? No one's figured out how to set up Fuel yet?"

A tiny smirk creeps across Trevor's lips. "No... I mean, yeah. About the Fuel thing. But that's same-old same-old." He sighs. "Nah, I'm fine."

Jeremy pouts, keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm not convinced, Treycs."

Trevor whines. He loves Jeremy's nickname for him. Jeremy knows Trevor loves his nickname for him, and Jeremy especially likes it when something's bothering Trevor a lot.

Trevor is a closed book, and loves to be so professional and organised all the damn time. Sometimes, it closes him off from Jeremy. Jeremy doesn't mind Trevor being professional, but sometimes he has to remind him that, once they leave the office and get in his Mustang, Trevor doesn't have to be so formal any more. Trevor can open up to him now.

"How can you always tell when something's wrong?" Trevor rubs his eyes. "Can't you let me mope for like five seconds before you ride in on your white horse and fix everything and make me laugh?" To the untrained ear, Trevor might sound scornful and annoyed. But Jeremy picks up on little things. His slightly sarcastic tone, the way his lips twist as they hide his smile, and that glint in his dark eyes when he steals a glance to the driver's seat.

Jeremy snorts. "Special boyfriend powers."

"Sure." Trevor rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, Treycs. What happened?" Jeremy smiles encouragingly. "Talk it out."

"It's dumb as shit." Trevor shrugs.

"So? Tell me. If it's bothering you, let it all out, man." Jeremy puts his hand on Trevor's knee, the other still gripping the steering wheel. "What else are boyfriends for?"

Trevor sighs, and shifts in his seat. "It's nothing. Really, I can deal with it. Only..." He runs his fingers through his fringe, tucking the bleached strands back over his head. "Gavin said the thing again."

"The thing?" Jeremy frowns and removes his hand from Trevor's knee to change gears. He replaces it straight away. "What thing?"

"The... Thing." Trevor glances away shyly. "He said I jizzed in my own mouth again."

Jeremy bites the inside of his bottom lip. Hard. He presses his lips together. He tries so, so hard not to, but a snigger escapes through his nose.

"You are LAUGHING?" Trevor glares at Jeremy, in disbelief rather than anger. "What the fuck, Jeremy?"

Jeremy can't hold back, now. He cackles and shakes his head. Thankfully, they pull up at a red light, so he's able to let out all of his laughter without needing to pull over for fear of crashing the car.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Trevor." He wipes his eyes and pulls himself together in time for the green light to flicker on. "No, really. I'm sorry. I just totally forgot about that rumour."

"You little fucker, Jeremy." Trevor scowls, but can't help but giggle in response. "Fuck, I can't even say it's not funny."

"It is very funny, Treycs." Jeremy sighs.

"But there's so many comments about me coming in my own mouth!" Trevor raises his voice and gestures to nothing. "Can we not have like one day without Gavin mentioning it?!"

"But Trevor," Jeremy sighs. "You get this shit all the time at AH. It's like me with... short jokes!"

"But you are _actually_ short!" Trevor yells. "I don't come in my mouth!"

Jeremy purses his lips. "Maybe _you_ don't come in your mouth..."

"Don't you fucking start, Jeremy."

"I didn't say anything!" Jeremy raises his eyebrows, and indicates to turn into their street.

"You were thinking it." Trevor insists.

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Well, maybe." He smiles at his boyfriend. "But never mind."

Trevor laughs and shakes his head. "Fucking knew it." He fishes his house keys out of his pocket as they near their house.

Jeremy pulls onto the drive and kills the engine. "Hey, don't worry about it, yeah? Everyone knows you don't really jizz in your own mouth." He pats Trevor's knee. "Anyway, what do you want for dinner, Treycs? We're due another food delivery."

Trevor puts his hand on the door handle, pausing before he unlatches it. "You know, I could really go for something... salty."

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you've never written RT/AH fanfic before but then jeremy says something in off topic and you're like,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,damnwhataconcept
> 
> so hello new friends who may end up clicking on this work
> 
> how u doin


End file.
